


Favorite Albums: Catra

by Todteufelritter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Humor, But make it Metal AF, Canon Compliant if they had black metal in Etheria, Depressed Catra (She-Ra), Drinking, Heavy Metal, High Fidelity too, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Post-Canon, Questionable Content but She-Ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29323350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Todteufelritter/pseuds/Todteufelritter
Summary: Catra's top 10 albums of all time, as related by the woman herself
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Favorite Albums: Catra

**Author's Note:**

> NB: Being drunk and somewhat depressed was about the only way you could get Catra to reduce her favorite albums to so few as 10. If she read this she would probably be aghast that she left off Agalloch, Dissection, Harikari for the Sky and others.
> 
> Yes, I know 4 of these are black metal, 3 are death metal and 3 aren't metal at all.

Scene: Catra is wearing her Crimson Wastes biker vest, which she has turned into a battle jacket covered in metal band patches. Her T-Shirt is black with an 8 pointed star of chaos on it, and says only ‘Fuck the Universe’. She is drinking whiskey

“Oh, you want my favorite album? Fine. He’s 10 of them. Sorry, couldn’t narrow it down further. If you don’t like it, go fuck yourself.”

Weakling - Dead as Dreams  
This album rules. This is everything black metal should be. Anyone who goes off about how this is ‘hipster metal’ or isn’t ‘trve’ or some bullshit needs to get off the Metal Archives, get out of their mom’s basement, get drunk, get laid and get a life. Because their gatekeeping nerd-metal circlejerk has clearly damaged their brain. Listen, some people compare this to post rock, or whatever, because the songs are long, but these aren’t like, tremolo picked Explosions in the Sky songs. These riffs are totally crushing, punishing stuff. There’s a bunch of music nerd shit about why this album is great - something about multi-tracking the guitars so they sound like there’s an entire orchestra of them, or writing the songs in ‘Sonata form’ or some shit, whatever that means. But the important thing about this album is that it is loud, and epic, and angry and depressing as fuck. Listening to it is fucking exhausting, but hey, so are fighting and fucking and all the good things in life.

Yeah, I know some people talk about this album as the beginning of the whole Cascadian scene, but this is so much rawer and uglier and honestly the riffs are so much better than just about all of those bands that came out of Olympia or wherever.

Joy Division - Unknown Pleasures  
This is probably my favorite album cover that wasn’t painted by Necrolord. It’s just so...cold. And sad. And far away, I guess. I dunno, I’m not good with this arty shit, or music reviews that don’t use words like ‘brutal’. But this album is pretty special to me, if by ‘special’ you mean ‘sounds the way I feel when things are really fucking bad.’ I uh...kind of listened to this a lot after Adora left, especially early on. Switched over to War Metal later. “New Dawn Fades” is definitely the best song on here, but they’re all killer.

Death - the Sound of Perseverance

I never tell anyone this, but I’m already kinda drunk, so fuck it. This is the death metal album that makes me cry. It’s just so fucking emotional. And the guitar work is just...insane. RIP Chuck, we miss you. 

-Pours out drink-

Dawn - Slaughtersun (Crown of the Triarchy)

Maybe these guys are the most underrated black metal band of the 90’s. You can go on and on about the Norwegians, and yeah, there’s some great bands there (Emperor, Ulver, Darkthrone, Immortal) and some overrated ones (cough Mayhem cough) but the Swedes did so much good shit. Plus Bathory basically invented this shit. Anyway, Dawn’s catchy as hell, like a lot of Swedish bands, but they sound evil as fuck and fucking heavy. Plus I love the album cover. That mushroom cloud is brutal.

At the Gates - Slaughter of the Soul  
This is the catchiest metal album ever. All these songs get stuck in my head. This was my first extreme metal album when I was like 15 - Rogelio smuggled it into the barracks and I just blasted it on my headphones whenever Shadow Weaver wasn’t watching. I still like to listen to it when I want to get pumped up, or when I’m so angry and sad and scared I want to scream and tear my fur out. Whichever.

Bolt Thrower - Those Once Loyal  
Yeah I basically had this on my iPad when I was conquering Etheria. I still listen to it a bunch, don’t tell Adora. Some people like Realm of Chaos better, and I get that, but I think Bolt Thrower got a lot better when they slowed their shit down and really went all out on the riffs. “The Killchain” is probably the best death metal song ever. 

Moss Icon - Discography  
Sure, this is a fucking emo album. But this is back when emo meant emotional hardocore, not some pop-punk indie rock sobbing bullshit. This isn’t an album, technically, but what do you want? They’re an emo band. They recorded like one full length and a bunch of splits and singles and compilations and then they broke up. But all this shit is great, and some of the best stuff wasn’t on their full length, like "Guatamela" but the full length has the title track and “I’m back sleeping, or fucking, or something” which is a great song title. Yeah, this isn’t quite metal, but you listen to the guitar, or the dude screaming about Satan, and you’ll realize it’s pretty fucking close. These guys are from Annapolis, Maryland, which sounds like a lame town. Goes to show all the best bands are from places that are totally awesome like Norway or completely lame like Florida or Annapolis. There’s no in between.

Ulver - Nattens Madrigal  
Yeah maybe their first album is better, but I like this one more. It’s raw, but unlike some of this stuff you can actually hear the guitars, which is good because they totally kick ass. This album is about werewolves and the devil or something like that, so that’s awesome too. Then of course they became...art rock classical disco, or whatever it is they’re doing. Entrapta really likes Perdition City, though she told me she prefers Squarepusher.

Darkthrone - A Blaze in the Northern Sky  
This is the best Darkthrone album. There I said it. It rocks a lot more than Transylvanian Hunger, which is, I dunno, maybe more perfect, but it isn’t as interesting. I -like- the bits of death metal you can still hear in this album. I mean, I don’t actually think Darkthrone ever put out a bad album, though Arctic Thunder is just okay, I guess. Fuck, I even like Plaguewielder and all the punk stuff. But this one’s my favorite. 

Songs Ohia - Magnolia Electric Company  
This fucking album. I’ve probably listened to this more in the past six months than anything else. Adora says it’s depressing, but I don’t see it. It’s sad, sure, but life is sad. Mine is, a lot of the time, anyway. This album isn’t hopeless though. I think it’s full of hope. It’s the hope that maybe your life in the future won’t be as shit as your life was in the past. The hope that maybe this time you won’t fuck everything up. The hope that it’s not too late to turn things around and live. The hope that even the worst things you’ve ever done aren’t unforgivable. The hope that maybe you could be happy, someday. And then on the other side, yeah, there’s a lot of fear, that maybe this is who I am. I mean, who you are. This is all just like, hypothetical. Not like I’m crying or anything. Anyway, this album’s also about all the bad shit, and the fear that maybe things won’t change. And that’s real too. So the funny thing is, Jason Molina drank himself to death, so we know the answer for him. Jury’s still out on me, I suppose.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know, 'Fuck the Universe' is an actual album by the Swedish band Craft.
> 
> These aren't necessarily my personal top 10, but I love all of these albums, and some of them mean a lot to me, especially Magnolia Electric Company. In that case, Catra's interpretation is basically mine (though I'm less...personally invested in these questions). This was supposed to be a fun bit of injoke-heavy fluff, like making fun of online metal heads who never leave the Metal Archives. But then I got to Songs Ohia and...yeah. That album is too perfect for Catra.


End file.
